villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kindle
Kindle is a unique case - a man who has rebelled against the tyranny of The Voice and managed to survive, though it has cost him a great deal of suffering and stranded him in a universe he doesn't fully belong. Once little more than another mindless slave to The Voice "Kindle" had no name and no purpose other than to obey, the barcode etched onto the back of his neck rigged to kill him on a moment's notice - yet despite the overwhelming sense of hopelessness Kindle could no longer bare existing in the Golden Empire and staged a daring escape during their assault on a Dramon-controlled world. It was there that he would recieve his name and purpose - he was Kindle, the start of a revolution and one of the few men alive who was willing to oppose The Voice's eternal war machine. The battle on the Dramon-world almost cost Kindle his life but through unknown means he managed to escape, the barcode on his neck was removed but forevermore left a deep scar that would become somewhat of a distinguishing feature of the lone freedom-fighter. History Kindle was born one of the many victims of the Voice's extreme regime - as a child he was taken to one of many camps where he was removed from his mother by force, when she dared to try and stop this abduction she was shot dead as the young Kindle was dragged away to begin his mandatory "lessons" as one of the "Children of Voice". When he reached his teenage years he was shipped from the camp to begin his training as a soldier in the Golden Empire, flashbacks of this event can be found in Kindle:- Nightfall. Attack of The Voice Kindle was a minor protagonist in "Attack of The Voice" and was presumed dead at the end of this conflict - in reality however he survived and moved to Earth to continue his freedom-fighting ways. Kindle:- Nightfall Kindle often experiences troubled nights due to his past, one of these nightmares became the focus of the short story "Nightfall". Destroyer Kindle is one of the main protagonists of Destroyer alongside Ruichi and Nebula, where they fight against a group of Sleepers devoted to bringing the Voice back to power in mainstream reality - fighting against the Sleepers, the Architect and several clones. Project 9 Kindle is one of the main protagonists of Project 9 - where he faces a mysterious terrorist organiztion alongside a group of mercenaries known as "Project 9". War on Peace Omniwar Judgement Day Shadow of Death - Uprising Humanity Equipment Kindle is a human with no superhuman abilities of his own, being born to the Golden Empire universe before the process of "Neo-Humanity" began - he is however a trained soldier and has access to advanced technologies, so far his known technology includes (but is not limited to): *'Plasma Grenades' (common use) (these grenades explode into a cloud of plasma that burns through almost anything it gets in contact with) *'Stun Grenades' (common use) (these grenades explode into a dizzying wave of sound and bright light that temporarily stuns any in the vicinity) *'Smoke Grenades '(common use) (these grenades explode into a cloud of black smoke that causing severe loss of vision in the vicinity) *'Quantum Turret Fabricator' (after joining Project 9) (a fabricator allows the creation of a small object via molecular placement (much like a transporter), a Quantum Turret utilizes subatomic particles to create energy beams capable of disrupting phasing, invisibility and similar effects while also delivering the same shock as a regular mid-tier explosive) *'Micro-Missile Launcher '(attached to his hover-car, which also employs V-Net Tracking and Heavy-Duty Armor Plating) (a Micro-Missile is a small projectile (around the size of a human finger) packed with armor-piercing explosives capable of piercing mid-tier armor plating) *'Adaptive Body-Armor' (common use) (adaptive body-armor can be altered via environmental sensors to withstand a variety of tasks such as bullet-proofing, stab-proofing, temperature-proofing and limited protection against energy, toxins and acid) *'Tactical Glasses' (after joining Project 9) (these holographic glasses are linked to V-Net Security files and constantly send tactical information to the user, allowing them an edge in their surroundings : in addition they possess the same basic functions as a military scope) *'Military Scope' (replaced with Tactical Glasses after joining Project 9) (standard military scopes allow telescopic, microscopic and multi-length sight (infra-red, x-ray, ultra-violet) ) *'Adaptive Pistol' (common use, can be equipped with numerous bullet types such as armor-piercing, acidic, explosive and trans-dimensional (also known as "Quantum Bullets" and employing subatomic particles to disrupt phasing, invisibility and similar effects) ) Category:Character Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Tech-Users Category:The-Voice Category:Major Protagonists Category:Chaotic Good